


High as a Kite

by kaitlia777



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Athena POV, Episode Addition, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, involuntary drug use, they're high as kites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: Season 2 Episode 6 Dosed.  I think we were robbed of seeing more of the teem while high, so...here it is.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 32
Kudos: 535
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	High as a Kite

“Athena! Bobby!”

Clearly, Hen was still enjoying her high. Athena gave her friend a warm smile as she led Bobby into the room the hospital had set aside for some of the dosed members of the 118 to wait it out in. She was just glad there were no high spots for anyone to fall off of. Soft music filled the air and Chimney was trying to convince 3 other firefighters to drink some water. Buck and Eddie were a tangle of limbs at one end of the couch, which was interesting, and Athena steered Bobby that way.

“How are you feeling, Hen?” she asked as she coaxed Bobby onto the couch cushions before joining him. She wasn’t quite ready to leave him in his current state.

Hen perched somewhat precariously on the arm of the chair. “Me? I’m great! Did you see how beautiful the sky is today? I don’t think I’ve ever seen that kind of blue before.”

There was a noise from Eddie and Buck hummed, “Yeah, I got blue eyes.”

Athena shook her head. “It is a beautiful day,” she agreed, watching out of the corner of her eye as Bobby leaned back into the cushions and reached over pat Eddie’s back, then Buck’s head. “And you two?”

Buck blinked at her, eyes still so dilated that there was only a thin ring of blue surrounding his pupils. “Eddie didn’t like the handcuffs,” he informed her, clumsily petting the other man’s hair. Eddie made a muffled sound from where his face was burrowed into Buck’s chest. He was curled around the younger man, hands clenched in his shirt, muscled thigh thrown across Buck’s lap. Interestingly enough, this didn’t seem to bother Buck in the slightest and he continued, “I like handcuffs sometimes. They can be fun. Do you like your handcuffs, Athena?”

She raised a brow at him. “I’ll let that slide but only because you’re still high as a kite, Buckaroo.”

“I’m high?” That seemed to startle him. “Am I high?

“Eres guapo,”Eddie mumbled into Buck’s chest. “Y hueles muy bien.” One of his hands flailed up to stroke Buck’s face.

His words made Buck beam and cuddle Eddie closer, something Athena had not thought possible. “Aw, thanks, Eddie. But you’re even hotter.”

Athena tossed a glance over at Chim, who shrugged as if to say, yeah, I know.

Interesting.

Bobby had mentioned Buck and Eddie’s bromance (Hen called it their mutual boy crush), but this seemed to be taking that idea to a different level.

“You two are adorable,” Hen said, rising from her spot and basically falling on top of them to envelop the pair in a hug. That seemed to spur on Bobby, who joined them.

“At least no one is crying anymore,” Chim opined from across the room. “That was really discomforting until Eddie went all baby koala on Buck.”

“Koalas are freaking cute!” Buck retorted from the bottom of the 118 cuddle pile.

“Any idea how long this is going to be going on for,” Athena asked Chim, who sighed and pulled out his phone.

“We’re still waiting to find out what they were dosed with and it’ll depend on how much they ingested,” he said, then shrugged. “No one’s in any danger at the moment, so I’m getting picture. Lots of pictures. You missed Buck pressing his face against Eddie’s earlier and telling him not to cry.”

That...must have been interesting. Seeing as how there was nothing else she could do, Athena joined Chim in...documenting the day.


End file.
